The present invention is in the field of metal ligands for delivery of metals to a reaction zone for deposition of metal-containing films in the field of semiconductor substrate fabrication.
Industry is continually looking for precursors to deliver desired metals to a reaction zone and a target substrate where the precursors are preferably liquid for ease of delivery, reversibly bind desired metals and result in clean deposition of the metal-containing on the target substrate under low reaction temperatures and modest reaction conditions within the thermal budget of the semiconductor device being fabricated. Thermal stability of the ligand portion of the metal ligand precursor is desirable so that premature decomposition does not occur, particularly in an atomic layer deposition process. Clean intake leaving groups of the ligand separating from the metal upon metal deposition is also an advantage.
Prior art relevant to this field includes the following.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,556.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,971.    Chou, T.-Y., Y.-H. Lai, Y.-L. Chen, Y. Chi, K. R. Prasad, A. J. Carty, S.-M. Peng and G.-H. Lee (2004). “Synthesis and characterization of tris(β-ketoiminato)ruthenium(III) complexes: Potential precursors for CVD of Ru and RuO2 thin films.” Chemical Vapor Deposition 10(3): 149-158.    Edleman, N. L., A. Wang, J. A. Belot, A. W. Metz, J. R. Babcock, A. M. Kawaoka, J. Ni, M. V. Metz, C. J. Flaschenriem, C. L. Stern, L. M. Liable-Sands, A. L. Rheingold, P. R. Markworth, R. P. H. Chang, M. P. Chudzik, C. R. Kannewurf and T. J. Marks (2002). “Synthesis and characterization of volatile, fluorine-free β-ketoiminate lanthanide mocvd precursors and their implementation in low-temperature growth of epitaxial ceo2 buffer layers for superconducting electronics.” Inorganic Chemistry 41(20): 5005-5023.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,664.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,869.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,723,493.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,984.    US2007/0248754.    Lim, S., B. Choi, Y.-S. Min, D. Y. Kim, I I, S. S. Lee and I.-M. Lee (2004). “A study on the development of CVD precursors. V. Syntheses and characterization of new N-alkoxy-b-ketoiminate complexes of titanium.” Journal of Organometallic Chemistry 689(1): 224-237.    Lim, S., J. C. Lee, D. S. Sohn, W. I. Lee and I.-M. Lee (2002). “A Study on the Development of Chemical Vapor Deposition Precursors. 4. Syntheses and characterization of new n-alkoxo-β-ketoiminate complexes of niobium and tantalum.” Chemistry of Materials 14(4): 1548-1554.    Matthews, J. S, and J. O. Just B. Obi-Johnson W. S. Rees (2000). “CVD of MgO from a Mg(ketoiminate)2: Preparation, characterization, and utilization of an intramolecularly stabilized, highly volatile, thermally robust precursor.” Chemical Vapor Deposition 6(3): 129-132.    Ouattara, T. S., R. J. Butcher and J. S. Matthews (2005). “Synthesis and characterization of bis[4-N-(cyclohexylimino)-2-pentanonato]magnesium(II).” Journal of Coordination Chemistry 58(5): 461-465.    Pasko, S., L. G. Hubert-Pfalzgraf, P. Richard and A. Abrutis (2005). “Synthesis and characterization of new alkaline earth metal β-ketoiminates. The first structurally characterized strontium β-ketoiminate.” Inorganic Chemistry Communications 8(5): 483-487.    JP3227891B2.    Schulz, D. L., B. J. Hinds, C. L. Stern and T. J. Marks (1993). “New Precursors for Barium Mocvd—Beta-Ketoiminate Complexes Containing Appended Polyether Lariats.” Inorganic Chemistry 32(3): 249-250.    US2006/0258173.    U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/254,253 filed Oct. 23, 2009.